


Svartalfheim

by vonny25



Series: Loki's many possible outcomes [1]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Loki is a Good Bro (Marvel), Post-Thor: The Dark World, loki and thor are brothers, thor is an oaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonny25/pseuds/vonny25
Summary: The story narrates the events that happened when Thor, Jane, and Loki traveled to Svartalfheim from Loki’s perspective.This is a short story that will be the base of several unrelated series.
Relationships: Jane Foster/Thor
Series: Loki's many possible outcomes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967827
Kudos: 21





	Svartalfheim

**Author's Note:**

> I will be publishing as I write, so I will not post at regular intervals, but when my work is ready. Since I will be writing as I go, ideas, suggestions, and requests are appreciated. I will try to incorporate the request and ideas into one of the stories but make no promises.

Svartalfheim

As Loki was being pushed out of the spaceship by Thor, he wondered why he agreed to help the ungrateful oaf. Had the idiot considered a betrayal telling him that he did not know how to fly the craft? He felt marginally better when he landed in a small ship piloted by Fandral, who, of course, made fun of him and threatened to kill him if he betrayed Thor.

Shortly after, Thor and Lady Jane landed gracefully on the craft. Once Fandral left the vessel, Loki took over piloting. It would have been safer if Loki had full use of his hands, but Thor refused to take the handcuffs off. 

Loki could not help but wonder what went through Thor’s mind. If he wanted to secure Loki’s cooperation, he had gone about it in the worst possible way. First, he had told him his reward for betrayal would be dead, which Loki could understand. But telling him his reward for success would be returning to his cell…well, what was Thor thinking? If anything, he was giving Loki’s motives to betray or even kill Thor. Did Thor not realize being in solitary confinement for the rest of his very long life was worse than death. Did the golden prince not know that after helping him commit treason, Odin would undoubtedly kill Loki. So basically, Loki had nothing to lose if he betrayed Thor and much to gain. 

Lucky for Thor, Loki loved him deeply and would rather die than hurt the ridiculous oaf. Even when his mind had been controlled by The Other, Loki had kept Thor safe. He did admit that he had had a temporary loss of judgment when he sent the destroyer to Pueblo Antiguo. In his defense, he did not realize how truly vulnerable his brother had been. If he had known and not been so preoccupied with his own problems, he would have probably ordered the warriors three and Sif to go and protect his brother at all cost. Not that anyone would believe them if he told them, maybe mother would have, but mother was gone. Loki felt a profound sadness come over him. He looked at Thor with resentment, not quite believing that his brother had been cruel enough to deprive him of the chance to say his final goodbyes to their mother. He was not surprised by Odin’s actions. But it was hard to believe his brother had become so hardened against him. 

Thor came towards him and almost hit him until he realized Loki could not defend himself and then backed away. For a moment, they were brothers again, but then Thor broke it by saying he wished he could trust Loki. Loki realized it was his chance to gain at least a modicum of trust from Thor, which would be necessary if they were to succeed in their endeavor. Loki asked Thor to trust his rage, and the oaf found it enough to trust his brother. 

Loki realized they had finally made it to Svartalfheim, Thor told him his plan, and Loki was able to convince Thor to change it a bit to improve their chances of succeeding, but not as much as he would have liked to as Thor was very distrustful of him. They would simply have to hope for the best. 

The first part of their plan worked well, and Loki was able to help with his Sedir. Malekeith removed the Aether from Lady Jane. Loki canceled the illusion that he had created, making it appear as if he had severed Thor’s hand. Thor attacked Malekeith and the Kurse. Loki was left to defend Lady Jane and was almost swallowed by a wormhole. He was surprised that Thor actually saved him. Loki had to fight four elves and was able to defeat them while defending Lady Jane. Thor got rid of Malekeith but was having problems defeating Kurse. Loki jumped in to defend Thor and impaled Kurse. He also activated a device that creates an implosion. However, he could not get away fast enough, and Kurse impaled him. Loki fell to the ground and was in excruciating pain. Kurse was destroyed.

Loki knew he was dying, and he saw Thor running towards him, and then kneeling on the ground held him in his arms. Loki thought it would be the last time he spoke with Thor, he asked Thor for forgiveness, and Thor gave him his forgiveness. Loki was not sure if they were talking about the same thing, but it did not matter. The important thing is that they had been reconciled. Thor told him he would let their father know of his bravery. Loki was beyond trying to impress Odin or gain his favor. He told Thor that he had not done it for him and then closed his eyes and took what he thought would be his last breath. 

Loki left his body and saw Thor crying and screaming. He wanted to console Thor, but it was impossible in his current state of being. He saw Lady Jane come to his brother she told him they had to leave. Loki worried about them and wondered how they would manage to escape without him. He tried to use magic and found that he still had a bit of Sedir at his disposal, even in his spirit form. He did his best to point Lady Jane and Thor in the right direction, but could not follow into the cave. Loki realized he had done all he could for Thor. He wondered what route he should take to reach the afterlife. He hoped he would be found worthy of Valhalla so he could see his mother again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please take a moment to review or to leave a Kudo.


End file.
